voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Revolvers of the Lord of Gunslinging
Many revolvers have made it in her hands over the span of her lordship, and being the lord of gunslinging entails some serious experience with any kind of piece deemed her expertise. To this extent, Katya has expertly handled every single revolver in the Natural World and even having time to pick favorites. However her utmost favorite pieces come from mystical eras, magical domains, and enchanting realms. This is a log of some from these otherworldly places in her arsenal, with pictures provided for some over time, and names given almost like a misnomer however placeholder nonetheless as a gun doesn't naturally come with its own unique title as such. The Finest The most favored revolver Katya has in her possession, and it is rumored that with this handgun alone she has slain one million in the way of her path. Nothing more complicated than a double-action cylinder-operated revolver, however it has no specific notable features. It seems to share many structural similarities to a 586, Python, and a MR-88 but seems nothing short of the best of the best renowned revolvers of the common era formulated into a single machine, with an astonishing count of 11 rounds in what appears to be a 6-round cylinder. Truly a proof of profession kind of weapon, and the most trusted of them all in her arsenal. The Fold A rather interesting form for a revolver but is made to flow smooth and spin seamlessly in one's hands. Supposedly haunted by the spirit of its true owner and, if it finds the current user favorable, can use ethereal power to substantially provide more stopping power after the user proves its ability to kill. The Tainted A piece of seemingly magical work, as it appears to have no functional barrel and fires straight from the cylinder on a straight path guided by a structure more akin to a gate around its trajectory than a barrel to stabilize the shot. Seems to fire charges that embed into organic and inorganic matter, although is more effective of the former, which detonate upon firing enough rounds in a normal cylinder. Magic seeps out of this gated structure and supposedly is what provides ranged accuracy for the round autonomously. Fires an astonishingly high round capacity before reloads, but an exact number is unconfirmed. The Draw Although Katya prefers the piece she's trusted for centuries, this one is the most fascinating to her. A revolver that does not possess any sights or even a sight picture on the weapon whatsoever, as when one uses the weapon it proves to provide a surprising result. The user seemingly intrinsically fires as accurate as they possibly can from simply firing from the hip and nothing more. Although not greased for a fast fire rate, seemingly anyone can effortlessly "fan the hammer" to rapid-fire a decent eight rounds from its cylinder. Truly a weapon for the inner cowboy of its user. The Blaster A revolver of rather interesting nature, another one seemingly more arcane than actual firearm but not nearly as extreme. A simple piece of rather smooth and oblong form that seems to fit in holsters fine despite any users' doubts of not doing so. Fires an electric tracer beam of sorts, although is capable of ballistic damage as it not only actually loads rounds into the cylinder of the gun itself makes the rounds explode on impact despite what kind they previously were. One could guess that the weapon changes the ballistic nature of the round to the atomic level, but with Katya we can only assume that magic is involved somehow. The Unlucky #4 At first glance this is nothing but a S&W Model 638, completely chambered in .38 special per stock ordinance. However if one desires their shot on their target, organic and inorganic although more lenient towards the former, the bullets can angle seemingly as if ricocheting in midair towards its target. This only works under specific circumstances, which one may be attuned to after extensive use. The first is that you must know where your target is relatively, although some doubt of the target's location does not disqualify the effect from happening. The second is that the weapon is to never be modified, as Katya attempted to play around with modding the weapon to find its ability did not resume until she replaced the original parts within the weapon. Category:Special Weapons